Stay
by Rhodes11
Summary: What will happen when two people who've loved each other for as long as they can remember are forbidden to be together? Will their love conquer all, or will they break under the pressure of responsibility? RATED MA for lemons. ALL HUMAN. Shout out to NikitaJuice for Jake and Bella manip in banner. Banner made by Eva.
1. Mine

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while, but because I've been major jammed with work I haven't had chance to do much writing. So, I can't promise that they'll be regular updates, but I'll try to make them as close to each other as possible. If you aren't into lemons, you should probably skip this story because I plan on making an entire bottle of lemonade. Lol

A big thank you to everyone who's stuck with me through the years and who's continuing to support me. It means a lot and I love you all hard for it!

Now, I want to say a _huge_ thank you to my beta, friend, sister, mentor, rock, planejanedee, you're amazing, and I'm not being sappy (lol) I really mean it. She's the kinda person everyone needs on their team and I'm lucky enough to have her on mine. Love you muchly, sister! 😘

So, Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you have an amazing rest of 2016 and I'll see you in 2017 for some more yummy updates!

* * *

 **Mine**

 _Fuck yes._ This was what Jake wanted-what he needed more than his next breath. His girl, sound asleep and wrapped in the safety of his arms.

The secrecy of their love for each other was fucking killing him. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that Bella was his and that they were together. He ached to tell her how much he loved her- _show_ her how much he loved her—when they were out with their friends and families, but because of his fucked up ancestry, he couldn't. According to every Quileute tradition in the history of his tribe, it was against the rules for a Quileute to break the bloodline and be with a pale face. But like hell was he going to let his heritage come between him and the woman he loved. Screw the fucking consequences. She came first.

So, on the rare occasion where they actually had some alone time, without having to lie and sneak around, Jake fully fucking intended on showing her exactly how much he loved, cherished and adored her. They weren't leaving his bed until he'd made her scream his name more times than they could count.

"Beautiful," Jake murmured as he lightly pressed his lips to Bella's bare shoulder whilst trailing his finger slowly up and down her spine. "So fucking beautiful."

A gorgeous, rosy blush danced over her cheeks as she bit down on her lip and buried her face in his warm, inviting neck. "Jake..." she whined, a shy, timid smile blossoming across her pale features. Bella may have struggled with her self-esteem, but she couldn't help the tiny flutter of butterflies in her stomach when he said things like that. It made her feel damn good to know that after eighteen years of friendship (and almost five months of dating) he still wanted her.

Jake's lip curled up in a knowing smirk before he propped himself up on his elbow. "What?" he teased, feigning innocence as he placed delicate, sensual kisses over the curve of her neck. "Is there a problem with me complimenting my sexy girlfriend?"

A soft moan escaped her mouth as his lips ghosted across her skin, sending sparks of unbridled passion catapulting over her body. With her eyes fluttering to a close, she instinctively reached out and slid her small hands over his deliciously naked body - his broad shoulders, taut biceps and chiselled abs... the man was a freaking God.

A deep growl sounded in the back of Jake's throat as his ravenous lips travelled further south.

" _Jake_ ," Bella breathed fervently, desperate for him to ease the delicious ache between her thighs. Draping her leg over his thigh, she arched her body into his and pointedly ground her pelvis onto his rock hard erection. Dropping her head lazily onto his shoulder, she hummed in pleasure as she felt the tip of his shaft slide effortlessly against her slick folds.

Groaning as his beautiful angel said his name so erotically, Jake damn near shot his load right there and then. "Fuck..." he grunted, his head falling into the crook of her neck as she ground her exquisite body onto his pulsating cock. _Goddamn_. The need to bury himself deep inside her warmth and never come out was over-fucking-whelming. "My baby woke up hungry," he growled against her neck, his voice thick and raspy with desire.

Pushing down his urges so he could extend their pleasure, he ran the tip of his nose down her silky skin, inhaling her mind-blowing, fruity scent. _Hell_ , she drove him wild. Jake's starved lips latched onto her delicious skin, kissing, suckling and licking on the spot that he _knew_ drove her insane with desire.

Whimpering in response, she bit down on his shoulder as his rough and calloused fingers caressed and massaged every available inch of her body.

Groaning loudly, his head fell back against the pillow, his eyes tightly closed. "Fuck, baby." Jake couldn't get over how fucking amazing it felt to have her mark him like that. It was one helluva turn on to know that even though they were forbidden, she didn't care if the world found about their love affair, all she wanted was him. Jesus Christ, something about that made him feel freaking feral.

"Jake... I need you," Bella begged, as her hips began to move in a sensual, erotic rhythm over his hard on.

Not needing to be told twice, Jake growled, grabbed her by the back of her neck and smashed their lips together. Bella smiled against his mouth, her entire body melding into his as his hands began to roam all over her body. They both moaned in unison as he gripped her hips and brought her in alignment with his groin. Jake knew how easy it would've been to slide into her from this angle, but he needed to look into her eyes as he made love to his soul mate. Carefully, he moved his hands to her hips, and rolled her onto her back, never once breaking their passionate embrace, before settling himself between the heaven of her parted thighs. His fingertips moved from their resting place on her hips and slid under the soft, silk of her dress; his pads gently rubbing and stroking the skin on her abdomen.

As their kiss grew more urgent and fiery, Bella lifted her arms and locked them tightly around his neck needing to have him as close as physically possible. Their lips fought for dominance as they kissed intensely; lips smacking, tongues duelling and teeth clashing. Not being able to stop herself, Bella meaningfully rocked her hot core onto his throbbing member, revelling in the snarl of passion that erupted from his chest.

While they continued to attack each other's mouths, she moved her hands from the safety of his neck and threaded them into his short, inky black hair.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby," Jake panted against her lips, groaning as she lowered her hands from his hair to his ass, palming him and pushing him forcefully into her core, making him hiss in ecstasy. " _Ahhh_."

They both closed their eyes and bit their lips as she slid her wetness over his painfully hard cock.

Gasping and writhing in pleasure, Bella mewled, "Honey, I need you inside of me, now."

 _Fuck_. He couldn't hold on any longer; watching his angel writhe and whimper because of what he was doing to her had snapped the remaining tethers of his control. Bracing himself on his elbow, Jake wrapped one arm around her waist possessively while his free hand tugged violently at her nightgown.

"This. Off. Now," he demanded, his breathing becoming harsh and laboured. "Before I destroy the fucking thing." Jake's dick was so hard for her, if he didn't bury himself deep inside of her in the next ten seconds, he was going to fucking explode.

Bella smirked, loving it when Jake took control and tempted her with his dominant side. She leaned into his neck, softly nipped at the skin there and whispered in his ear, " _Do it._ " She goaded him. "Rip it. I don't need it."

In seconds Jake lifted his hands and tore the flimsy fabric from her awaiting body and threw it to the floor. He pulled back for a brief second to marvel at the exquisite sight before him, licking and biting his lips as he imagined sucking those beautiful dusty-pink nipples into his mouth. Christ, she was mouth-watering.

"Jake!" Bella cried out, pulling him out of his little daydream. He watched in amazement as her hand worked its way down her body and between her legs, finally rubbing her bundle of nerves at a frantic pace.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes captivated by the mind-blowing sight in front of him. _This_. This right here was the stuff wet dreams were made from. Holy shit, nothing compared. Having the woman he'd lay down his life for touch herself so boldly and brazenly beneath him... fuck, it made him see stars.

Jake reached down between their bodies, laid his hand over hers and mirrored her movements. She removed her hands and placed them around his neck. Her eyes clenched and she sucked her lower lip in between her teeth. Fuck, she was so beautiful. His eyes clouded over with an intense desire as he watched her ride and thrust herself onto his fingers. "Jesus. That's it, baby, take what you need."

"Ugh! Jake..." she cried out as he introduced another finger, sliding it up and down her saturated lips.

"Christ, Bells. You are so fucking wet." He groaned, as his head fell into the valley of her breasts, his thumb moving rapidly against her slick clit.

Clawing at his shoulders with her nails, Bella threw her head back against the pillows; her trembling body lingering on the brink of sanity as he touched her quivering sex in ways that made her feel like she was losing her mind. "Jake! Plea—" Her plea was cut off by a gasp as she felt his long, thick finger enter her tight core. Her eyes rolled into her head as his curled and pumped his digit in and out of her furiously. "Jake!"

"Hell, yes. Goddamn. You're so fucking sexy, baby. Scream my name," He growled as she fell apart in his arms, before claiming her lips in a fierce and savage kiss. Holy shit, he couldn't get enough.

Bella moaned in appreciation, while matching his kiss with equal passion. He effortlessly gripped onto the backs of her thighs and shifted her slightly so he could sink into her with ease. " _Christ, Bells_ , I wanna taste you so fucking badly, but I need to be inside of you, _now_ ," he hissed, as the tip of his cock hit her clit, making her jerk beneath him.

Locking her legs around his waist, Bella's chest heaved and her shuddering body canted as she felt his cock repeatedly hit the place on her body where she so badly needed his tongue. She closed her eyes as her man placed their hands above their heads and lovingly kissed her shoulders, neck, face, and finally down the valley between her perfect breasts. "So fucking perfect," he mumbled, before taking her hardened nipple into his mouth.

She arched her back into his body and let out a strangled moan. Jake's eyes never left hers as he sucked, licked, nibbled and kissed her nipple, while his left hand tended to her other breast, flicking and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

"Jake... please... I need you!" His angel yelled impatiently. His busy lips curled up into a devious smile as he heard the urgency in her voice.

As much as he fucking hated it, any other time she cried out those words, he had to give in because they usually only had a few minutes to be together. But today? Hell no. Today he was making love to her—cherishing and treasuring her body. They were going to savour this moment, and he had every intention of making her feel like she was flying.

With a pop, he removed his mouth from her nipple, slipped out his tongue and swiped it across her pebbled tip one last time. Kissing and suckling his way back up her body, he found her perfect lips. "Patience, baby. Patience," he said with a smirk as his hand kneaded and palmed her full breasts, alternating between them both.

As he softly and tenderly kissed her lips, his free hand trailed down between their bodies, grazing over her smooth mound, his fingers teased her still-swollen and sensitive lips ever-so-slightly, earning himself a whimper. Moments later his fingers dipped between her lower lips, rubbing and stroking her, covering her entire core in her wetness.

"You're so wet for me, baby." He breathed, sending tingling sensations straight to her clit. "That feel good, Bells? You like my fingers teasing this beautiful little clit?" Jake asked, placing kisses of love all over her face.

Bella whimpered and shivered in response. She could barely think straight, let alone form a logical sentence!

"Tell me how much you like it," he demanded with an animalistic growl. "Tell me, baby. I need to know how I make you feel." He pushed her further, massaging her clit faster.

"Oh God, Jake... So good. It feels so good when you touch me... ooohh, more, Jake... I need more..."

"That's it, angel. Give me that sweet nectar. Show me how much you want me," he rasped, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Pulling back, his hooded and darkened eyes gazed down into hers. Reluctantly, Jake removed his finger from her core and snaked his arm around her waist, while his other hand affectionately cupped her cheek. As he gazed longingly into her stunning brown irises, he vowed, "I love you so much, baby."

Tears of happiness escaped from her eyes, as her heart swelled with love. She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pressed her lips into his.

Bella wasn't exactly sure of how long they had been kissing, but she guessed it was a while as when she broke the kiss and pulled back to whisper her love in return, she noticed how swollen his lips were and how harsh his breathing had become. She smiled warmly and laid her forehead against his, before declaring her love for him in kind. "I love you too, honey."

They continued to gaze at each other for a few moments longer, just happy to be wrapped in each other's arms and not believing how lucky they were to have found such a strong and unbreakable love, when Jake, once again leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips, pouring all the love he felt for her into that one kiss. He then stopped a brief second, intertwined their hands and softly whispered, "Let me make love to you, Bells." It wasn't a question-it was a plea.

She nodded wholeheartedly, claiming his lips in a loving and passionate embrace. "You never need to ask, Jake. It'll always be yes."

Smiling warmly, he pressed another kiss to her tender lips before reaching down between their bodies and gripping his red, throbbing cock and positioning it at her entrance. Slowly, inch-by-inch he eased into her, groaning and slamming his eyes shut as he pushed deeper into his girl, basking in the feel of her tight walls contracting around his cock, completely surrounding him. " _Baby_..." He breathed, the air leaving his body in harsh, shallow pants. Their hands enclosed around each other's as he tenderly kissed her neck.

Bella began to rock her hips back and forwards, making him groan with pleasure as her core started to milk his shaft. Jake withdrew from her neck, laid his forehead on hers and untangled their hands so he could support himself as he made love to his angel. With his palms flat on the mattress, he started to mirror her actions by easily and fluidly rocking in and out of her.

Her hips rose to meet his again, and although he wanted to take it slowly and shower her with his love, he couldn't hold back. Moving his hands from the mattress to her hips, Jake curled his fingers around her pelvis and slid them back to grip her ass so he could take her hard and fast. With her fingers curling around the muscle on his bicep, her nails bit into his skin, causing him to grunt in a lethal combination of pleasure and pain. " _Jeez_." His head fell into the nape of her neck, his lips barely brush her beautiful, creamy skin as they moved together in perfect harmony.

Moving her hands to his head, Bella threaded her fingers into his hair and fisted the small strands whilst begging shamelessly, "Harder, Jake, please. God, I need you to fuck me harder."

Needing to give her everything, Jake gladly obliged and ploughed into her faster and deeper, hitting parts within her that he'd never reached before. "Christ, honey," Jake moaned through gritted teeth. The top of his headboard slammed repeatedly into the wall leaving shallow dents as he finally gave in to the urges. Each plunge into her warmth drove him further into oblivion. Every breathy sound that tumbled from her lips sent him spiralling into a never-ending ocean of euphoria.

Sweat beaded and dripped from his brow as the muscles in his body worked strenuously to keep up with his rapid pace. "I love you," he murmured against her lips, needing her to know that she was his everything. "Nothing," he hissed as he slammed into her harder, "Nothing will ever change that or take you from me. You're mine." Jake leaned down to capture her lips, his tongue delving deep inside. "I'll decimate anyone who even tries," he promised, rocking into her at an almost inhuman pace, over and over again until the unmistakable feel of her inner walls started to pulse around his cock, causing her cry out in ecstasy and shake and shudder in his arms.

"Jake," Bella whispered, her voice shook from the strain of her release as she came down from her high. Her hands cupped the sides of his face, her languid eyes perused his face taking in the anguished expression covering his handsome features as he continued to pump into her, making sure to maintain his rhythm. Kissing the sweat from his face, she took his lips a gentle kiss before murmuring in his ear, "Cum for me, baby. Give me everything. I need all of you."

Her alluring and sexy words proved too much for Jake as seconds later he groaned loudly, his eyes squeezed shut and he rested his forehead against her shoulder and shot his seed deep inside of her. "Bells...baby," he panted, pressing his lips to her moist skin. "Holy... fuck."

Collapsing on top of her, but being cautious not to hurt her with his weight, Jake wrapped his arms around her precious body and held her close. His heart was thundering erratically in his chest, and he breaths were still leaving him in quick succession. "I've never...that was...fucking wow."

Grinning smugly, Bella hovered her lips tantalisingly close to his. Darting her tongue out to lick his lips, she purred, "Mmmm, I kind of love that our lovemaking leaves you speechless. But," she smirked holding up his fingers and teasingly taking each one into her mouth and sucking hard. "I'm starting to think we need to make the most of Charlie and Billy being away and do it again...you know... to break that habit."

Even though he was completely fucking beat from their intense lovemaking session, there was something about her sexy voice and unbelievable feel of her tongue licking his fingers that had him feeling reenergised and ready to go almost instantly. That was the effect she had on him. All it took was one look from her and he'd be sporting a boner for the rest of the day. She was fucking sexy as hell and he loved it.

Growling carnally, he pinned her hands above her head as he nipped at her lower lip. "My sexy little angel wants to go again, huh?" he replied with a hoarse and gravelly tone. "That can be arranged." Trailing his fingers down the smooth skin of her inner arms, he moved further down her stunning body, before lowering his mouth over her succulent breasts kissing the swell of her cleavage, across the peaks until he reached her nipples. Blowing hot air over the pebbled nub, he teased her by moving further south toward his promise land; the intoxicating scent of her core had him damn near salivating as he dipped his tongue into her navel before running the tip of his nose over her abdomen. Pressing delicate kisses to her hipbone, along the inside of her thigh, he placed one last hot and lingering kiss onto the mound of her sex and peered up at her through smouldering eyes. "Lay back and enjoy, beautiful."


	2. A Near Miss

**A/N: eh? Eh? Two updates in under a month! No too shabby! Lol.**

 **Don't get used to it though, I'm back to work now an probably won't have a lot of energy to write, but I'll try my hardest!**

 **As usual, big thanks to my beta, plainjanedee.**

* * *

 **A Near Miss**

 _Goddamn._ That was the exact word that came to mind as Jake entered his kitchen later that day. After their lovemaking, Bella had gone for a shower, and of course, there was no way in hell he could concentrate on shit when she was in the next room all wet and naked. _Hell_ no. So he'd crept in there, stripped off and taken her slowly, again, against the cool tiled wall. After that, they'd spent hours watching movies, vegging out and touching and kissing each other in one way or another. He was in fucking heaven and he loved every single second.

As soon as he saw her sexy figure, he stopped cold and leaned an arm against the wooden doorframe, smirking. His hungry gaze roamed over her body taking in her tight fitting white dress, loving the way it accentuated her shape perfectly; and the way it clung to her curves? Fucking forget it. He lifted his captivated gaze and saw her long, silky, brown tresses were tied up in a loose bun as she danced around the kitchen, humming her favourite song and shaking her gorgeous ass provocatively. _Fuck._ He gulped thickly,his dick hardening instantly, as he imagined gripping those sexy hips and taking her from behind. _So sexy._

A wild growl resonated in the back of Jake's throat as he pushed off the doorframe with purpose, and quietly stalked toward her whilst his eyes slowly took in the line of her body, landing on the small of her back. Once behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close until her body met his. He breathed in her ear, "Do you have any idea how sexy you look?"

Squeaking in surprise, Bella jumped in his arms and laughed softly. Placing her hand over her heart, she turned slightly and playfully swatted his hand. "Jake, you scared me!" She whisper-yelled.

A crooked grin pulled at his lips as his hot breath ghosted over her earlobe, sending delicious sensations of heat straight to her core. "Sorry, baby, but you're fucking blowing my mind in this dress." Running his hands over her delectable curves, he growled, "You look like some kinda sexy angel."

Basking in his compliment, Bella bit her lip and let her head fall back into the crook of his neck. Turning, she grazed the tip of her nose along his smooth, freshly-shaven skin and inhaled his intoxicating cologne. "Mmm, do I?" she purred, pressing her lips into his neck.

Jake groaned as he felt her warm lips on his skin. He lowered his hands to her hips and palmed them, forcing her further into him. Kissing her way up his sternum, she breathed erotically, "You know, I can still feel you inside me, fucking me _hard_ and _deep_." She began to slowly gyrate her pelvis into his hardness to emphasise her point, causing his entire body to buck. He leaned forward, trapping her between his arms and the marble work surface and clutched onto it hard.

Spinning around in his arms, she locked hers around his neck and brought his face towards hers. "You think I look sexy now? Just wait 'til you see me later... when I'm riding you, _hard_ ," she whispered sexily into his ear.

Clenching his eyes shut, Jake groaned loudly. "Fucking hell, Bells." In one swift motion, he'd spun her around, pressed his palm into the small of her back and slightly bent her over the sink. His other hand gripped her hip hard as he started to thrust his shaft meaningfully against her ass, showing her how much he needed her.

With her eyes slamming to a tight close, Bella let out a strangled gasp and quickly gripped the edge of the counter. Her entire body shivered with desire as she panted heavily and ground her ass back into his cock, eliciting a panty-wetting groan from her man. "Fuck..." he hissed through gritted teeth.

Smirking knowingly, she moved a little faster, his cock now impossibly hard as she gathered what remained of her strength and slowly lifted her body until she melded perfectly with his. Tilting her face until she nuzzled his chin, she murmured, "God, you're always so hard for me, honey."

Interlacing their hands, Jake dropped his head into her neck; his lips skimmed the surface of her skin. "Baby... if you don't stop, I'm gonna lift this dress and fuck you right here, right now," he warned her, his voice stuttering under his intense concentration as his face flushed.

Nipping along his jawline, she whispered alluringly, "I'm not wearing any panties."

Quicker than a flash, Jake snarled, spun her around, attacked her lips and speared his tongue into her mouth as he reached down and hoisted her up, silently demanding she wrap her legs around him. As if their brains were connected, she locked her legs around his waist, rubbing her soaked core up and down his jean-clad cock. He placed her onto the counter, putting one hand on the cupboard door above them to support him, while using the other to keep her close. "Goddamn, you're my every fucking fantasy." He tugged harshly at her lower lip with his teeth.

Hastily, Bella's hands slipped under his cotton shirt, clawing and scraping at his naked skin, evoking a sharp hiss from his parted lips. In response, Jake kissed her savagely, holding nothing back- no hesitation, no indecision, no reluctance, just pure unadulterated need. The soft sound of lips smacking resounded off of the kitchen walls, filling their ears and seducing their minds.

"Rub your clit for me, baby," he demanded, taking her hand and placing it between her thighs. "Get that pussy nice and wet for me, Bells."

Whimpering uncontrollably, Bella's head lolled back against the cupboard as her fingers frantically massaged her throbbing nub. Her mouth parted as a small mewl left her lips. "Jake... oh, God, please," she begged, needing him to touch her.

Unable to tear his darkened and captivated eyes away from the magic that was happening before him, Jake grunted at her words, rocked his raging hard on into her leg needing some friction to ease the ache, whilst tracing his hands up her velvety, naked thighs. His fingers grazed hers as she sank a digit into her entrance. _Fuck, yes!_ "You like that, baby?" He whispered after a few seconds, his hands trailing further up her body and palming her perfect breasts, "You need my cock?"

"Oh Christ..." she breathed heavily, as his lips moved to her neck. The sensation of his fingers kneading and flicking her clothed breasts and nipples, her fingers pumping in and out of her saturated heat, as well as his talented lips suckling on her neck, was becoming overwhelming.

However, Jake was relentless in his mission. Roughly squeezing her cleavage together, he growled, "God, I love your tits. They fit my hands so perfectly."

Thrashing wildly in his arms, her moans were becoming more frequent and high-pitched as she drew nearer to her climax. Needing to be inside her when she came, Jake leaned down and pressed several kisses onto the swell of her bosom. "Gimme those fingers, baby. Lemme taste you."

Breathing heavily, she gasped as he helped to ease her fingers from her tightness, before slipping them into his mouth; his tongue greedily lapping up her delicious juices. "God, you taste so damn good..." Aggressively yanking the spaghetti straps from her shoulders, the flimsy fabric fell down to her bra line and when he unclasped her bra, her perfect, full cleavage burst out of the material, and he groaned.

Moaning, Bella drove her hips into his groin while reaching out and pulling him closer. She made quick work of removing his shirt. As the cotton material fell to the floor, her mouth immediately latched onto his gorgeous, brown nipple, vigorously suckling it into her mouth.

Letting out a gravelly moan, his hands darted into her hair and fisted her tresses roughly. "Bella."

Her thirsty eyes raised to meet his as her soft fingertips trickled down the athletic planes of his chest, feeling them twitch beneath her feather-like touch.

Jake sucked in a deep, sharp breath when he felt the tips of her fingers unbutton and unzip his jeans. He clenched his eyes shut as she slipped her hands under the denim and cupped his ass. He growled with need as she scratched her nails over the firm, toned skin. Pushing the unwanted clothing down and over his hips, Jake groaned appreciatively as his throbbing erection sprang free.

Bella delicately yet firmly palmed him, gently stroking and pumping him, taking her thumb and running it over his reddened tip. "Mmmm, I think I want my breakfast now. I've been feeling a little protein deficient. Think you can help me with that, baby?"

Jake moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting his shaft further into her hand. "Fuck, Bells... don't tease. I need your mouth on my dick, now."

Shoving him back until his hips hit the counter, one side of her mouth tilted up into a self-satisfied grin. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her bare chest against his, revelling in the hiss that escaped his lips as her nipples hardened against his hot flesh. With her hands firmly massaging his cock, she kissed the spot beneath his ear and whispered his earlier words back to him, "Patience, honey, patience."

Dropping to her knees, Bella gripped him hard, loving the way his shaft twitched and spasmed under her touch, and peered up at him from under her lashes. "My turn."

Taking the mushroomed tip of his cock between her lips, she swirled her tongue around the sensitive skin, relishing the hiss of pleasure that left his lips. " _Fuck!"_

Humming in response, she took the rest of him with ease until he hit the back of her throat. White-knuckling the edge of the counter, he closed his eyes and growled, "That's it, baby, suck my dick... fuck." _Holy hell._ The way her small hand wrapped around the girth of his member and followed her lips from the tip to the base was blowing his mind. "Don't stop," he implored through gritted teeth.

Moving her free hand to cup his balls, she looked up at him with big, wide eyes, and suckled him harder.

"Jake?! You in? We brought pizza and beer."

Both Jake and Bella froze in shock and fear as Embry's voice boomed through his small house. _Fuck!_

Snarling murderously at the ridiculous timing of his two best friends, Jake quickly helped his angel to her feet before tucking his still-rigid dick back into his boxers and jeans. _Motherfuckers!_ How had he not heard his front door open? Oh yeah, maybe it was because he was so lost in his girl and the fact that she was giving him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had, everything else just flew straight out the window. _Assholes!_

"Answer them!" Bella whispered in a panicked voice as she quickly fumbled with her bra and dress. Jake didn't give a flying fuck if his friends found out about his relationship with Bella, but having them see her all sexy and topless with his pre-cum glistening on her lips? Fuck, no. That was for his eyes and his eyes only.

"Don't you two fucking knock?!" He roared, fucking pissed as he zipped up his jeans.

" _Jake!"_ She scolded in a hushed tone, glaring at him. "They'll come in here!"

"And see what? Me hanging with my best friend?" Cupping her beautifully flushed face, he kissed her lips and forehead. "Relax, baby, everything's fine, okay?"

Sighing, she nodded and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I just get scared."

Holding her close, Jake nuzzled her hair. "I know, Bells, but I'd never let anything come between us, got me? I love you. Forever."

"I love you, too. Always," Bella vowed, smiling up at him.

Inhaling her calming scent, he gazed into her sparkling eyes and whispered, "As much as this kills me, I gotta see what those two fuckheads want." Stroking the sides of her face with his thumb, he rested his forehead onto hers. "Stay with me again tonight?"

"As if there's anywhere else I'd be."


End file.
